


Snowed In

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [8]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Explicit Language, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: On their way to the airport, a road gets closed off thanks to an incoming snow storm and Takaki and Inoo find themselves forced to spend the night in a tiny, slightly terrifying hotel room.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "snowed in".

“Oh, shit…” Takaki’s voice faded into disbelief as he looked around the hotel room. There wasn’t really much to see, the space consisting of a miniscule kitchen, a bed, and not much else.

“I call the bed!” Inoo yelled, springing into action. Takaki also leapt for the mattress, and they landed on it together. There was a slight tussle, but Takaki was closer to the edge, kicked off quickly and landing on the floor.

“I’m doing you a favor, and this is how you repay me?” He protested, but Inoo just stuck his tongue out. Takaki was headed to the airport, flying out to visit his family for Christmas, and Inoo also needed to catch a plane, so Takaki had offered to give him a ride. Unfortunately, it had begun snowing hard as they drove, and thanks to the elements they had been forced to pull over and spend the night in the closest hotel they could find.

Which turned out to be a hotel from a horror movie.

Everything looked ratty, out of date, and as though it hadn’t been washed--or used, really--for quite a while. It was drafty for such a small room, as though there was a crack in the wall somewhere, and something didn’t smell right; Takaki half expected to see a dead body when he looked under the bed. Thankfully, the space was empty save for what looked like a moldy piece of bread and a tennis shoe, and he wasn’t keen on touching either.

“Hey. I called it.” Inoo said, his voice pouty and insistent, and Takaki didn’t feel like fighting him on it. Driving in snow was stressful, and Takaki was ready to just relax and close his eyes.

“Fine. You can have the bed, but I get two of your pillows and a blanket.” He answered, Inoo’s mouth falling open.

“But I only have two pillows!”

“You have a whole mattress!” Takaki shot back, and after giving him a frown, Inoo complied. They settled and turned off the lights, Takaki shifting relentlessly, unable to get comfortable on the thin scratchy rug that covered the creaky wooden floorboards. After ten minutes that felt more like ten years, Inoo had fallen silent and still, but Takaki was wide awake, staring at the shadows the tree branches cast over the window. He wasn’t really sure that being in a bed would help; he didn’t usually have anything against hotels, but he had the strange, apprehensive feeling that if an axe murderer burst through their door and tried to steal their kidneys, he wouldn’t be too surprised. It would just be an event fitting for the vibe of the place.

He didn’t have to wait too much longer for a traumatic event to occur. He was minding his own business, fighting to keep his eyes closed, when he felt something on his neck. It was no less than a tickle, but it sent terror throughout his entire body. He felt completely locked up, limbs frozen, jaw clenched, every nerve centered around whatever the hell was happening.

Then he felt the sensation again, and recognized it instantly--legs. Something was _crawling _on him.

He couldn’t help it. His mouth opened in a scream as he jumped to his feet, swatting desperately to remove whatever creature had violated him. Inoo jumped violently at the noise, Takaki catching his silhouette sitting up and reaching blindly for the lamp next to him. He flicked the light on, confusion and fear on his face and his eyes barely open, neither of those emotions relieved when he saw Takaki, who was shaking and jumping from foot to foot.

“What the fuck?” Was all he said, and Takaki stuttered as he tried to explain himself.

“S-something, on my neck…” An involuntary shiver shot through his entire body. “I think it was a bug.”

“Oh, please.” Inoo sighed, rubbing his temples. “I’d just fallen asleep, I thought you were dying…” He pulled back the covers, scooting over and patting the mattress next to him. “Come on.”

“No, it’s…” Takaki looked down at the floor, and the thought of actually lying down again made his skin crawl. “I’ll be fine, I’ll manage.”

Inoo was not amused.  
“Takaki, get in the damn bed.”

Meekly, Takaki obliged. Inoo stole back one of the two pillows, and after pulling the comforter up to their chins, rested on his side and closed his eyes again. The moonlight was hitting his face, and Takaki observed him for a moment, taking in the long eyelashes and the small mole on his neck, something he couldn’t believe he’d never noticed before.

“Takaki?” Inoo asked, his eyes still closed.

“Yeah?”

“I know I'm beautiful, but stop staring at me and go to sleep.”

Takaki couldn’t help but chuckle at that, letting his eyes fall closed and somehow feeling a little bit safer. Not from the axe murderers maybe, but at least from the bugs.


End file.
